


Touch Me Not

by Sayachie12



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayachie12/pseuds/Sayachie12
Summary: Kim Junmyeon a 29 years old project planner of the famous Oh Seoul Advertising Company, he is married to his longtime boyfriend who died from cancer. He loves him so much that he frequently visits Kris grave, talked with him every day. He met Sehun, on the same cemetery, crying to his dead love one, he comforts him and became friends with him. He doesn’t know that he is the youngest member of the Oh Family and soon to be his superior.Both mourning to their lost love one, how they can help each other to move on.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Round 3: Autumn and Winter - On the Snow





	Touch Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Flake:717
> 
> Author's Note: First time writing. This story is only a fan fiction.
> 
> To the prompter, Thank You for the beautiful prompt, this is a gem. I hope I give justice and reach your expectations. I didn’t put a heavy angst I hope you won’t mind.  
> To EXO Season Fic Fest mods, I joined you so late and to be honest this is my 2nd fic. I hope I can join you again on your next fic fest.

Jan. 6, 2019, a white car enters Seoul National Cemetery a man goes out the car who is holding a purple bouquet flower, he went straight to his lover grave Kris. Kris died one year ago because of his cancer, they been together since college days before they got married 2 years ago. They knew that Kris has a cancer and any time he leaves Junmyeon but it didn’t stop him and insists to get married with him. Junmyeon knows that he still didn’t make Kris life worth it, for him it not yet enough. When he reached Kris grave, he put the flower and lighted a candle, he sat in front of the grave too.

“Hi Love. It’s Sunday again no work so here I am disturbing you” Junmyeon giggles “By the way, there’s a rumor circulating in our company the youngest son of the Oh Family will take over the Chairman for Operation position, technically he will be my Boss.” He chuckles “They say he is handsome oh well for my eyes you are the only handsome person so don’t be worry” he smiles.

“I have good news for you Minseok and Jongdae are married now. It happens yesterday, I’m so happy Jongdae is blooming he is so much in love.” He laughs “That bestie of mine pairing me up with one of Minseok groomsmen know what I did I left after the wedding I didn’t attend on the reception. He keeps calling me but I never answered, huh, let him suffer. Hahahaha. Remember on our honeymoon he called me at the middle of night just to inform that Minseok confess to him. We stop on our lovemaking because I thought it’s emergency. Now he can’t sleep with his conscience knowing that I am angry with him. But don’t worry my Love, when I get home, I will message him and so that he can focus on his honeymoon, so don’t get mad”

Then suddenly Junmyeon stops talking and hold Kris tomb.

“Know what Love sometimes I feel so lonely especially in our house, in our bed I still wish you are still beside me hugging me, kissing me. I thought the house is empty but I realize the empty one is me.” He bent his knees while sitting and put his chin “I miss you my Love but I know you will be sad if I will not move on in my life. But can you give me some time to do that, I will move on but damn you just died last year, let me mourn more.”

A wind blows and it makes Junmyeon shiver, he looks at the sky and it’s all blue he is enjoying the view when suddenly he heard a sob. Junmyeon stands up and look around for one year he visits the cemetery he knows he is always alone. The sobbing makes louder, someone is crying as Junmyeon think. He follows where the voice is then he saw a tall guy crying, it breaks his heart as he sees him crying that hard. He slowly went near him and when he check the tomb it says, “ _To the love of my life, Luhan”_ he just died last month now he understand why the man is crying, he get his handkerchief and gave it to the man who is crying without looking at his face. When he noticed the man didn’t get his handkerchief, he holds his hand and put the handkerchief.

“Wipe your tears. Don’t cry in front of your love one you giving him more weights on his soul” after saying that Junmyeon left the guy.

“Wait!”

Junmyeon turn around, there he saw a handsome guy crying. He looks like a model who came out from a G-magazine.

“Thank you for this” he said

“No worries”Junmyeon look’s to the tomb “husband?”

“You can say that. It’s the same since we are living together for almost 5 years now, we are planning to get married but this shit happens.” He starts to sob again.

“It’s okay to cry. But don’t cry every day when you visit him.” He looks to Kris tomb “My husband is buried here also, at first I cried a lot but then I realize it will make him suffer if I will not let him go. So slowly when I visit him instead of crying, I talked to him.”

“Do you think I can do that?”

“Of course, if you want to..”

“Sehun, my name is Sehun”

“Hi, I’m Junmyeon”

When they both shake hands, they both feel a cold wind engulf on their hands, they looked to each other and smiles.

Every Sunday, they can still see each other visiting the grave of their love one, Junmyeon didn’t saw Sehun crying since they talked. After talking with their love ones, they will both sit under the tree and talked. They talked almost the same of the they said to their love one, they become friend without realizing it. They get out at night hopping to different bars, then even drink coffee, on weekdays they didn’t notice that they are enjoying each other company that they forgot to visits the cemetery every Sunday.

_Saturday_

“Hello?”

“Hey, Jun, are you free tonight?”

“Sehun, yes I am. Why?”

“Let’s go to my friend birthday. I want you to meet my friends”

“That sounds good. What time?”

“I picked you up at 7pm.”

“Okay Buddy.”

Junmyeon check the time he still haves 2 hours, to prepare for the party, this is the first time that Sehun invited him out with his friends. Exactly 7pm when someone ring his bell.

“Coming”

When he opens the door, he lost breath when he saw Sehun standing and smiling in front of his door. He looks gorgeous wearing a tight black jeans, and white long sleeves.

“You look gorgeous tonight Sehun” he smiles to the boy

“And you look hot Hyung.”

Junmyeon is wearing a jeans and black polo, his hair is comb up, no one notice that he is a gay.

“Let’s go now hyung”

They reached the party after an hour, Sehun roamed around the party introduce Junmyeon to his friends. They are all enjoying, they played with them like drinking different kind of wine, but they are both having some fun. They are sitting when Junmyeon head rest on Sehun’s shoulder.

“You okay Hyung?”  
“I think I’m drunk Sehun.”

“Want to go home?”

Sehun don’t know why but he holds Junmyeon chin and lift it up, he can see the beautiful eyes and kissable lips of Junmyeon. He widens his eyes when he met Sehun’s eyes, they are staring each other and kissed each other passionately. Sehun bite Junmyeon lips that makes the older moaned he push his tongue and roamed inside Junmyeon mouth. They both touching each other body, Junmyeon moves and sit on Sehun’s lap, Sehun lips now licking his neck, they both moaned when Junmyeon starts grinding on top of Sehun. They both feel their hard-on.

“Aaahhh Sehun. Aahhhh” Junmyeon keeps grinding their crotch, while Sehun is now sucking his nipple.

“Fuck me Sehun”

Sehun pulls Jumyeon went upstairs and went to a room, he locks the door while kissing Junmyeon, the kissing torridly. They are both panting while they unbuttoned their polo’s, they are both staring each other. Sehun’s takes out his tongue and plays with Junmyeon tongue, they even sucking each other tongue. Junmyeon push Sehun on the bed and he crawl on top of him, he starts licking Sehun’s nipples, biting them softly. Using his tongue, he licks Sehun body, he unzipped his pants and takes out his dick. He starts masturbating Sehun dick, while he licks the head.

“aaahhh Hyung uhhhh shit”

Sehun holds Junmyeon head and starts pushing it to his dick, he can hear him gagging so he even moves his hips.

“Suck it Hyung. Ohhh. Shit. Your mouth is so hot”

Junmyeon keeps sucking him, even licking his balls. He gets up and take off his pants and boxer, Junmyeon position his self to Sehun and slowly pushing his dick inside his butt hole.

“Aaahhhhhh” they both moaned when then feel Sehun gets inside his hole.

Junmyeon starts moving while Sehun hold his waist and fucking him so hard. He even flips Junmyeon on his four and fucking him on his behind. You can hear, their moaned and the creaking of the bed.

“uuhh.. uhhhh.. faster Sehun”

“hyung, you’re so tight aahh ahhh”

“I’m cumming aahh ahhh deeper oh shit”

“hyung hyung hyung oohhhh im cumming”

“aaahhhhhhhhhh” they moaned when they both release their cum.

They lay down after their steamy sex and close their eyes and sleep.

Morning, Junmyeon wokes up first and notice an arm on his stomach, he turns around and saw Sehun.

“Sehun wake up”

“Uhhhmmm. Luhan, I’m sleepy.”

“Shit, Sehun I’m not Luhan”

Sehun wokes up after hearing it and saw Junmyeon standing on his glory but glaring at him.

“Hyung”

“Yes, fuck you”

Junmyeon picks up his clothes and runs to the bathroom and fixing his self when he is done, he went out and saw Sehun grabbing his hair, he looks at me and saw the guilt on his eyes. Junmyeon never said a word and walks away.

**_~Junmyeon POV~_ **

It’s been 1 year when that night happens, Junmyeon didn’t heard anything about Sehun, he didn’t see him also when he went to Kris grave. After that night he feel guilty to Kris and Sehun’s lover memories, he visited the grave after 3 months.

**_~Flashback when Junmyeon visits Kris grave after that night~_ **

_When Junmyeon steps out on his car nears Kris grave he takes a breath slowly he walks to the grave._

_“It’s been a while my love, I’m so sorry” he starts crying “It’s not my intention to forget you but it happens so fast. I just notice that everyday that we are together I fall in love with him and that night I never regret that I feel him inside me.” He keeps crying “when I feel his kiss, I knew he is the one but the sad part is that he doesn’t love me until now he is in love with his lover. It’s breaking my heart when I saw his regret of what happen. For me it’s a special night finally I open up my heart and starts moving on. But for him, it’s a mistake that it happens to us, I can see it on him when I left.” Tears keeps falling down on his cheeks.” My love please help me to forget him.” And he cries out loud he can feel a wind embrace him while he is crying, sitting on the grass._

**_~End of Flash back~_ **

****

Junmyeon put the flower and say a little prayer for Kris grave, “My love, just to let you know that I will be very busy with our work so my time visiting you will be less. We will be having a party because I heard the youngest Oh agreed to be part of the company, remember him? Oh well it takes him that long.” He chuckles “I hope you understand my love, though I will try my best to still visit you”

****_~Oh Seoul Advertising Welcome Party~_  
  
“Hi Jun, you looks good” Chen his best friend hugs him and stares at him.

Junmyeon is wearing a black suit with a gold colored long sleeves as his inner, he styles his hair sideway and put earcuff. Junmyeon is indeed dashing that night, that every people on the party take a look at him.

“I’m planning to seduce the young Oh” and they both laugh. They both knew that Junmyeon is kidding

“Attentions, ladies and gentleman” Oh Siwon, the President of the company is on the stage holding a wine “tonight we gathered with two reasons, first to Congratulate every one with a job well done, our company is one of the top advertising company here in Korea.” Everyone is clapping, some is shouting for an increase “Of course, there’s a gift for all of your hard work.” And it makes all standing while clapping that includes Junmyeon and Chen. “and for the other reason, finally my son says yes to his father.” Everyone laughing what the President joke “I want to introduce to everyone my youngest son who will be handling the planning department, please welcome Oh Sehun.”

While everyone is clapping, Junmyeon remains seated and shocked when he saw Sehun on the stage smiling he can’t still believe that he will see him after one year. Then Sehun looks on his sides, he is staring him directly to his soul, Junmyeon holds on his chest.

“Myeon, did he know you?” ask Chen who notice that Sehun staring at him

“Chen, he is the guy” Junmyeon smiles timidly

“WHAAATTTTTTT”

**_~Sehun POV~_ **

He is staring to Junmyeon, he knew the guy working on his company and he is the main reason why he accepts the job. He can see that he got shocked when he saw me standing in front on him, not only that he will be working under him.

**_~Flashback of Sehun that night~_**

_When he heard the door closes, he realized that Sehun misunderstand him, when he opens the door Junmyeon is no where to found he can’t run to him since he is on his boxer only. Since then he everyday visits his lover’s grave but he never visited him. He also tried calling him but it seems he changed his number or blocks him. It’s been 3 months but Junmyeon never visited the grave, on the last day of his visit to Kris grave, he seated on the grass and look the name engrave on the tomb._

_“I never imagine that I will get jealous to a person who is 10 feet under the ground.” Sehun starts talking “You are so lucky to have Junmyeon hyung, he loves you so much but I did the best I can to make him fall in love with me. Yes, Kris hyung I’ve been in love to Junmyeon Hyung the day I saw him, but I control my feelings since Luhan death is just new but before he died our relationship is on rock already. The day hyung saw me crying is the day I’m letting him go because I want to move forward but Hyung with a golden heart thought I’m still on pain. I planned everything to make him fall in love with me, to know that he had me. I make him feel so important and love until that night. Know what Kris hyung, my heart wants to explode when that happen to us, I’m the happiest person that night. Then I dream Luhan, we are saying goodbye, but I mess up I called hyung in different name then he mis understand.” The wind blows to his face “Of course, I won’t stop looking for him. I will devote my time looking for him. And if that day came, please give us your blessing.”_

_Sehun keeps looking to Junmyeon he always went to club just to look for the older, he remembers that Junmyeon doesn’t like clubbing. Then his father calls him on the company, before the executive elevator close, he saw Junmyeon running, he thought his world stops when he saw him after 7 months of looking. He got teary eyed while he is on the elevator._

_“I found you Junmyeon Hyung”_

_He talked to his father that before he will accept the position he wants to know if a certain Junmyeon working on their company, when his father confirmed it Sehun smiles._

_“I will accept the position if you will put me on his department”_

_“hmmm. Who is Kim Junmyeon in your life Sehunnie?”_

_“He is my sunshine father”_

**_~End of Flash back~_ **

He smiles to Junmyeon even the older didn’t respond at him, he knows that he need time before he can get the older trust again but he promise that he will do anything.

Junmyeon runs on the toilet and wash his face he can’t still believe that he saw Sehun on the time he starting to move on and forget the guy.

“Long time no see Junmyeon Hyung”

When he turns around a soft kiss touch his lips, his lips recognize it and betray his feelings, Junmyeon slowly close his eyes and they kiss passionately.

Junmyeon open his eyes when he heard a loud sound and push Sehun.

“Hyung?”

He run away the younger he can’t believe his feelings betray him he is about to enter his car when a hand pulls him.

“Come to me Hyung”

“Let me go Sehun”

“No! I won’t let go” says by Sehun “I almost lost you because of my foolishness. So, no Hyung, I won’t let go.”

He brings Junmyeon on his car as when he seated on the driver side, he starts the engine.

“Where we going Sehun?”

“We will go to my place.”

“No! Sehun stop the car.”

“Please let’s talk”

Junmyeon saw something on his eyes so he stops moving. After an hour, they reached a Sehun’s house near the beach. Junmyeon went on the balcony, when the wind blow, he shivers then he feels a warm hug from behind.

“Sehun?”

“I love you”

Junmyeon turn around and saw Sehun looking at him.

“What did you say Sehun?”

“I know you won’t believe but I never regret what happen that day” Sehun holds Junmyeon face “It’s the best thing that ever happen to me.”

“But you called him” Junmyeon looks away

“Because I’m saying goodbye to him on my dreams”

‘Sehun” Junmyeon starts sobbing

“I dream every night that I am inside you Kim Junmyeon” he kisses Junmyeon cheek when he blushed.

“I know I can’t compete with Kris Hyung but let me love you, let me take good care of you. Please Junmyeon let me be part of your love.” Sehun become emotional when he feels Junmyeon caress his face.

“I let it happen too because I’m in love with you Sehun.” He kisses Sehun’s nose “That’s why I got hurt when you called me with his name after what happen. For one year, you already have my heart Sehun.” Junmyeon smiles as he starts crying, they both crying.

“I love you so much. Oh God, I love you so much” Sehun keeps kissing Junmyeon face while the older is laughing.

When Sehun stops he stares Junmyeon tenderly, start kissing his forehead, then his two eyes, his 2 cheeks, his nose. He touches Junmyeon’s lip before he kissing him passionately under the moonlight on their balcony.

**~ EPILOGUE ~**

Junmyeon and Sehun visits their past lover grave they are both smiling as they say goodbye, they decided to let their grave together so that when they both visits them, they don’t need to get separated.

“Luhan rest in peace. I will take good care of Sehun” Junmyeon hold Sehun hand “I will love him forever.”

“Kris Hyung don’t worry Junmyeon is on safe hand” he holds Junmyeon on his waist. “I will make sure that he will be the happiest man on earth.”

They both look each other, Sehun slowly moves his face and kisses Junmyeon passionately while Junmyeon wraps his hands on Sehun’s neck. They kissing tenderly when they both feel a cold wind wrap around them. They both smile and look’s in front of them, they both saw Kris and Luhan soul walking away while waving to them happily.

“I love you Junmyeon”

“I love you Sehun”

**_~THE END~_ **


End file.
